Welcome to the White House
by Gabe Kaiser
Summary: The President's first day in the White House


****

Welcome to the White House by Gabe Kaiser

Category: general 

Disclaimer: I know it ain't mine and it ain't never gonna be mine, so if I borrow it every so often, 

just deal!

Spoilers: nada

Summary: Jed Bartlett's first day as President

Rating: nice and safe

"Welcome to the White House, Mr. President." An immaculately dressed man stood at the top of the white marble steps. His black suit and red tie had the appearance of being painted on his lankly body. He was Tom Depho, head housekeeper. While presidents came and presidents went, Tom remained to care for and maintain the People's House. The President's right-hand man was frivolously termed "Chief-of-Staff", but Tom was the real chief. He oversaw all 27 maintenance departments within the White House. He knew every janitor's birthday and every cook's hometown. He prided himself on this well-found knowledge, and although he was not arrogant, he had a good head on his shoulders. And that good head watched as an equally good man stepped from an armored black sedan to emerge on the front driveway of his new home.

Josiah Bartlett took each step slowly, marveling at the grandeur around him. In one hand he held that of Abigail Bartlett, his long-time wife, closest friend, and occasional enemy. The other arm was loosely draped around his 18 year old daughter, Zoey. Further behind, walked agents of the United States Secret Service. They were on their home turf, where they felt the safest, but that did not mean they could relax. On the contrary, eyes were always searching, questions always asked, and answers always found. A new president meant new people, new places, new experiences, and, most importantly, new threats. 

The President reached the top step and stuck out a hand to the man who had welcomed him. "Jed Bartlett," he needlessly introduced himself. Tom smiled a knowing smile and returned the handshake. 

"I know, sir." There was a pause, and Jed turned his back around to view his would-be domain for the next four years. 

"It's…" Eight hectares of land stretched out in front of him. Just over the iron fence that protected him from the rest of the world, Jed saw the tip of the Washington Monument wrapped like a present in its blue scaffolding. Scaffolding which Washingtonians originally deplored, and now loved. The American public was fickle. Jed knew he must remember that.

"Amazing, inspiring, grandiose, obnoxiously royal?" Tom offered. Jed turned back to him, angry that a man, any man, would speak of the White House in such casual and insulting terms. Tom continued, "There are no words to describe it, Mr. President. Where you have stood, so have Lincoln, Roosevelt, and Nixon. Every second, minute, hour, day is history here, Mr. President. Children will read about you in their textbooks. There will be discussions on the legality and morality of your decisions over a family's dinner table. Men walk through this door, Mr. President. Some are good men and some are bad, and it is really just that simple," Tom concluded. 

The President stepped forward. "I certainly didn't expect a lecture, Mr…" 

"Tom Depho," returned the man.

The President paused, then smiled. "I was warned. President Stevenson warned me about you."

"Yes, sir, I expect he did. Most out-going presidents do."

The President grinned, as Tom turned to lead the way into the official foyer of the White House. This entrance was rarely used, but was certain to make an impression when it was. The First Family followed, and the agents obediently tagged along. "The Front Foyer, Mr. President." Tom gestured with his hands. "It's hardly ever used. In formal receptions, guests enter through a side door. I think the Secret Service had some say in that. I'd give you tour, sir, but I'm sure there are better ways for you to spend your time. Let me just go over some things quickly." The President shifted position to stand beside Tom. Jed had the distinct impression that despite the fact this would now be his residence, the house would always belong to Tom. The First Lady moved to hug her daughter, as the housekeeper began his speech. 

"There are three floors to the main house. The first contains the formal state rooms, which are, of course, open to the public. Among these are the East Room, the largest room in the White House, used for state receptions and balls. There is the Blue Room, the second and last oval room in the House, the Red Room, the Green room, and the State Dining Room. The second floor houses your private apartments, sir, and the third floor contains guest rooms and quarters for the staff. On the ground floor, we have the cloakrooms, a china room, the kitchen, and the library. To your right, sir, is the East Wing and the movie theater," Tom said while simultaneously winking at Zoey. He was rewarded with a smile. "And to your left is the West Wing." He paused as the President turned to him, a look of overwhelming disbelief on his face. Tom smiled. "And now that I have given you your first of many crash courses, I shall leave you in the care of my people, who will escort you to your rooms, where I have been told Mr. McGarry is waiting. As for me, I am returning to the Blue Room, because I think I may have seen a black and very offensive scuff mark on my polished floor." And with that, the man who ruled the White House in a way no President could ever have departed.

"This way, Mr. President," a man, whom the President had subconsciously termed "the butler" for lack of better words, said as he led the family to a elevator. The President reached to push the bottom for the second floor, now that he knew where we was to live for the next four years, but the butler beat him to him. _I can't even push the elevator bottom myself?_ Jed asked himself. _What have I gotten myself into?_ He looked at his daughter leaning up against the side of the elevator. _What have I gotten my family into?_ The door opened and the President stepped out onto an immensely wide hall. The floors were carpeted and along the walls were sporadically placed chairs, tables and sofas. The butler gently pushed past him and started down the hall, "Follow me, sir."

Leo McGarry had been waiting for the President a good twenty minutes. Unlike his long-standing friend, Leo had been in the White House often due to his high profile in the democratic party. Leo was seated in an armchair outside the President's private room. On his lap were a few papers, which by the way Leo handled them, hinted that these papers were no ordinary tax returns. A brown and very worn-in briefcase leaned against the leg of the armchair. It shook for a moment then returned to its original spot as Leo jumped to his feet upon seeing his best friend and new boss walk down the hall. "Mr. President," Leo greeted the man with a warm smile and grasped his hand. The two men hugged as if they hadn't seem each other for years. In fact, quite the opposite was true. Since the start of the campaign, the two were rarely apart. The strength they drew from one another was obviously apparent.

"Ah, Leo," was all the man said as he walked into his bedroom, while Leo greeted his family. It was smaller than Jed had imagined, but decorated beautifully. Leo followed him in and allowed his friend a few seconds of uninterrupted mediation, before bringing in the bombshell that was the first day of command.

"Mr. President," Jed didn't turn to face Leo as he spoke but rather moved to the window. "I imagine you'd like to get settled, but, unfortunately, you will need to put that off for the moment. Let's go down to the West Wing where we can get you started on briefings."

"Yes, let's. What about Abby and Zoey."

His daughter, a seventeen-year-old senior in high school, answered. "I'm going to explore, then call a zillion friends and invite them over." With that the first daughter tore out of her parents room to begin her exploration. Two secret service agents rolled their eyes at each other as one departed the room ready to take after the wayward child. 

"Jesus, Leo." The President muttered, making his way into the oval room. 

"Yeah, I know. I feel the same way." 

Jed walked over to the painting of Washington, prominently displayed over the fireplace of the Oval Office. Eyes met eyes as Jed softly promised, "I won't disappoint, Mr. President." A door behind them opened and a young lady approached. 

"Mr. President?" she asked, seemingly fearful of interrupting the man who stood for everything. Jed turned and smiled gently, giving her the courage to continue. "Mr. Steven Goody is here from intelligence.

The President grinned at Leo and turned towards the woman, "Please, invite him in."

"Mr. President," Goody said as he exchanged handshakes with the two powerful men in front of him. Goody gestured to a man standing behind him, whose hands clasped a metal briefcase fitted with three combination locks. "This is Kevin Waterhouse, sir." 

The President eyed the man suspiciously, as he could only guess what was contained in that briefcase. "Pleasure. Please sit."

The three men sat, leaving young Kevin (the officer was no more than 25) standing behind. "I am the intelligence liaison between the CIA and the White House. You've got some blokes stationed here in the situation room and we've got some back in Langley. I am the go-between. Every morning, I will be here to brief you on what has transpired in the last 24 hours. That's everything from domestic to international to stuff that never really happened."

"You look tired, Jed."

The President looked up as he unlaced his shoes to find his wife already in bed. It was late. "Yeah. You waited up?"

"Of course I waited up, Mr. President." Abbey held out her arms to her husband. With a suit and tie still fitted on his body, he snuggled into the warm embrace of his wife.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to spend some time with you or Zoey today. I was just so—"

"Jed, don't. They'll be many days like this."

"Yeah, so I've begun to realize. Ellie or Liz come today?"

"No," the First Lady replied as she ran her hand through Jed's hair. "Liz'll stop by tomorrow on her way home."

"I'll make time to see her." The President uttered, painfully aware of how hard that task would be. "I saw Colden, today. He asked me what he should call me." Colden Carter was the newly appointed chairman of the Federal Reserve Board and good friend to the President. The two had first met in economics 101 back in their freshman year of college. Colden was a brilliant economist and the President knew he would do great things for the world economy. 

"What did you tell him."

"That I wasn't ready to answer that question, yet."

There was silence for a moment, then the President moved to get up. "I'm going to check on Zoey." The First Lady smiled. Old habits never die. Despite the agents and tight protective detail, the security of their children still felt like his responsibility. The only problem was he had to now split that responsibility with all the children of America. 

As he slowly opened the door to his daughter's new bedroom and saw her peacefully asleep with music softly humming in the background, he finally fully understood what Tom Depho had said. Some men are good and some are bad. It is really just that simple.


End file.
